


I like you better like this

by Vanitys_dale



Category: Emmerdale, Noah tate - Fandom, noah dingle - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Teenagers, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitys_dale/pseuds/Vanitys_dale
Summary: Noah speaks about his feelings
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Noah dingle & Leanna cavanagh
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Noah walks into the cafe, he sees Leanna sitting alone, like she’s fit and all that, but she’s got the personality of a plank, a spoilt rich bitch, nothing like him 

“Sit down” Leanna says 

“What” Noah replies 

“I haven’t really spoke to you in a while, sit down ya numpty”

Noah knew exactly what she was doing, Jacobs gone so she’s talking to second best 

“God I can’t believe I haven’t had a conversation with you in over a year, just heard things about you” Leanna says 

“Yeah, like what”

“The drug overdose, Vanessa leaving,That you were arrested, for burglary”

“Oh so you want your daily gossip do you” Noah snarks 

“No, I just thought that we could hang out or something”

Noah sighs 

“What do you want leanna”

“Nothing, Jesus what happened to you, you used to just do whatever I said”

“Says you, you were the exact same with Jacob”

Leanna scoffs 

“No I wasn’t” she says sarcastically 

“Yes you were, if he said get down and lick my shoes clean you would have done it” Noah laughs

“Jesus I’m not a dog”

“Well, maybe more of a Rottweiler, vicious we shits them”

“Yeah and you’d be a wee poodle”

“Why’s that then”

“Uh Duhhh you have curly hair,”

“No Leanna I thought it was poker straight” Noah says sarcastically laughing 

“Did you get a perm or something”

“Oh god no, I had curly hair when I was younger and over the past few years it started to come back, even though I tried everything to keep them away, but I just gave up and let it grow out”

“I like it better curly, it’s nice”

“Jesus Christ did I just hear Leanna cavanagh say something nice,”

“Shut up you” she giggled

“I like you better like this” Leanna says 

“Like what”

“Not madly in love with me”

“Sod of”

“No seriously, your more natural like this, not at my beak and call and not bullying someone to get me to like them”

“I didn’t bully Jacob though, I literally just said a few words”

“What asking him to tell you about someone grooming him and then call it a scary story”

“Yeah well it was a whole year and a half ago now so can we just put it behind us and to be honest if everyone you ever said something mean to held it against ya you would have no friends”

“Excuse me Noah dingle, you can be just as bad as me sometimes”

“Remind me again your going out with, goody two shoes Jacob who can do no wrong, even though he’s done things worse than me”

“ he isn’t a goody two shoes”

“Yeah he is, David doesn’t like me cause apparently I’m the bad influence, and he’s way older than me”

“Well to be honest you did get him bladdered at his 16th”

“What off one cup of Vodka”

“Well you Noah not everyone lived in a pub, you were prob drinking every night”

“Yeah well I’m back to that now”

“Why, I thought you lived in Jacobs fold now”

“Nope, not anymore”

“Why”

“Debbie kicked mum and I out and don’t ask why cause I don’t even understand myself, something to do with Sarah, Jesus it’s always bloody Sarah”

“Yeah, heard about her and the druggie”

“God doesn’t take long for word to get round here”

“Well to be honest it’s probably one of the smallest villages with the most nosey people soooo”

“Yeah I get what you mean” Noah says as Brenda brings Leanna’s order down

“So what are yous two love birds talking about” Brenda says

Leanna and Noah look at eachother 

“Do you smell something Brenda” Noah says as he starts sniffing 

“No”

“No I definitely smell something and it’s coming from your direction”

“What is it, I can’t smell anything” 

“I think I smell Nosey cow, now can you leave us alone and mind your own business” Noah says as him and Leanna start laughing 

“Well your definitely charity dingle and Chris Tates runt” Brenda replies clearly offended as she walks back to the counter”

“See what I mean, people just judge me cause of who my parents are” Noah sulks 

Leanna pauses for a second clearly debating whether to ask this questions 

“What actually happened to your dad, where is he”

Noah looks straight at her, he’s never really spoke about his dad to anyone only joe and his mum, those talks were only brief anyway

“Why do you want to know, you care more about how far your jeans are up your hole than other people’s feelings”

“Oy, I’m asking you aren’t I”

“Yeah you’ll ask me know and then blurt it to everyone later”

“No I won’t, I wouldn’t do that to you”

“Why not, you suddenly started to like me now or sommat, anyway I haven’t even properly spoke to my mum about him never mind you”

Leanna paused, she could see this was annoying him, she wasn’t really one for being soppy and helping people, everyone who saw her saw her as a wee spoilt bitch, a daddies girl, she’d never really talked about her own mum to anyone, never mind someone else’s 

“Do you want to go somewhere quieter then, like the cricket pavilion, I’ll even tell you about my mum”

Noah looks at her dead in the eyes, he doesn’t know if he can trust her, it’s a pretty big subject for him, but she lost her mum too so infant they might even relate to eachother 

Noah’s hesitant but he ends up saying yes anyway,


	2. Talk about the little things

Leanna looked at Noah, she could see in his eyes it was hurting him, the truth is she’d always kinda liked noah, he’s was different to Jacob, she just always felt Jacob had his head screwed on better than Noah, more sensible , but the time she had been together with Jacob he’d said things to her sometimes that she didn’t like, and he could be distant at times, her connection wasn’t as strong anymore.

“What happened to your mum” Noah asks

“She got lung cancer, when I was about 9”

“I’m sorry”

“Yeah, she didn’t last long against it, about a month after she was diagnosed, dad thought she was getting better but she passed away in her sleep, never really got to say a proper goodbye” Leanna felt the tears well in her eyes 

“For the first couple of months dad and I were quite distant, he mainly bought me expensive gifts to ale me feel better, to be honest I have always gotten what I want, just cause of mum dying and then when maya came into the picture, he got me more expensive things to bribe me to get along with her, I always felt she was trying to replace mum, a lot people see me as a spoilt brat, a daddy’s girl and to be honest in a way I am spoilt, but nobody really listens except dad, dads the only person I have, and I never really felt I could talk to Jacob about it, he had always something else” leannas mascara was dripping down her face, Noah put his arm round her and hugged her, she felt warm inside 

“God I’m so sorry, i couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been, it was horrible when Vanessa had cancer and she’s not even my real mum, well to be honest a lot of the time she felt like a real mum, now she’s gone things are ten times harder” Noah says 

Leanna sniffs   
“Well enough about me, what happened to your dad”

She can see the hesitation in Noah’s eyes, it’s almost dark so the lights come on around the pavilion 

“I never met my dad before”

“What not even when you were a baby”

“No, he, he killed himself before I was born” the tears start to well up in Noah’s eyes, he can feel a lump in his throat like it’s gonna choke him

“Omg with what” 

“Poison, he did it right infront of mum, he didn’t even know she was pregnant”

“Do you know why he did it”

“He found out mum was cheating on him, he only had a few months to live anyway cause he had a tumour, so he framed mum to make it look like she killed him”

“Did she go to prison for it” Leanna asks quietly 

“Yeah, for a bit, I was actually born in prison, I was really premature so she didn’t know if I was gonna make it, not that she really cared though, so she sold me for 10,000 so she could get out of prison”

“You were sold” Leanna can’t imagine what that would feel like, to feel like you weren’t wanted enough to be sold

“Yeah, the only reason I’m not living with my aunt Zoe in New Zealand or sommat it because Zoe was a wee bit off in the head so she couldn’t adopt me”

“I didn’t even think that would happen to anyone I knew”

“Yeah well a lot of things happen, you think you were forgotten I’ve been forgotten my whole life, been left behind by step parents my whole life”

“When did you feel most forgotten”

Noah sighs 

“Probably when mum got out of prison”

“When was that”

“March 2016, she went back in at the start of 2015 for Freud”

“Where did you stay, when she was in prison”

“With Cain and Moira, then I moved into the woolpack, to be honest mum and I, had no relationship anymore, we would hardly talk, sometimes she’d disappear for ages, and sometimes I would just feel like jumping off a quarry cause it wasn’t just her who didn’t notice me it was everyone, there was always someone more important than me, everyone got pissed when I ran to joe, but I didn’t run to joe, I ran to the first person who showed any interest in me at all, I am just sick of everything, I loved having ness there and Johnny she kept everything in line and stopped mum from being drunk, but I always felt like I was invading their happy little family, I was just the moody teenager”

“I’m sorry, I just thought you were being moody when you said you did things for attention”

“Yeah that’s all anyone sees” Noah has a tear track on his face as does Leanna 

“Noah”

Noah looks at Leanna straight in the eyes

“I really like you” Leanna says

“Really”

“Yeah, I probably should have told you sooner”

“I really like you too” Noah says as they fall into a kiss, 

“Should we take this somewhere more private” Leanna says as she takes a breath

“Yeah, I think we should, debbies place is free tonight”  
Noah says

“Take me there Mr dingle” Leanna says as she hold her hand up to noah


	3. It was really good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of what happened at debbies

They burst through the door of Jacobs fold barely taking a breathe to breath as Noah pinned Leanna up against the wall and proceeded to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Leanna breathes heavily as she leaves his soft lips for a breathe  
“Get your kit off”, as she unbuttons his trousers and rips off his hoodie 

Noah starts to unbutton her shirt, he feels good, happy and in the moment.

Noah flops Leanna down on the sofa as he leans on top of her taking off his boxers, as Leanna takes off her bra.

“I” she goes in for a kiss “really” *kiss* “like” *kiss* “you”

There are both completely naked now, having there fun, they are both so into it.

She thinks to herself that he’s definitely done this before, a lot more than she has, she feels more of a connection, like he actually cares.

**********^^^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile at the woolpack......

“Ya know what babe” Charity says to chas

“What”

“There isn’t much of a flow here tonight”

“How do ya mean”

“Well there isn’t one punter sitting at this bar having a drink”

“Yeah well there might have been if you would’ve worked for the past four months” chas snarks

“Alright yeah I know I messed up but don’t have a go at me yeah, I was actually gonna suggest sommat nice”

Chas sighs 

“Go on then what are ya gonna suggest”

“Charity smiles, well we could just close the pub for the rest of the night and since debbies is free we could go back there have a takeaway with a glass of wine and have a proper good bitch, with no husbands, crying babies or moody teenagers in sight”

Chas smiles 

“Yeah that is a good ideas love, but What about Eve”

“You do have a husband, his name is paddy and he’s also the father of your child”

Chas hesitates and smiles 

“Oh go on then, you close up and I’ll clean up and grab a couple bottles from the cellar” chas says as she runs to the door

“Yes babe, oh god I don’t think you understand how much I need this,” Charity smiles running to the back door of the pub

*********

Back at Jacobs fold 

“Oh god that was amazing” Leanna says as she lays on the sofa as Noah wraps his arms around her”

“Yes it really was,” Noah says as he pulls her closer 

“I have to say Noah your a lot more advanced than I thought you’d be”

“Really”

“Yeah, not gonna lie I thought you were a virgin, but after that performance obviously not”

“Wait a minute you thought I was a virgin,”

“Yeah” Leanna giggles

“I literally just broke up with Jessica a couple weeks ago and let me tell you, she was an animal” Noah says sarcastically 

“Wait you have a girlfriend” Leanna looks at Noah confused 

“Had a girlfriend, she broke up with me cause I got arrested, he dad didn’t want me being with her anymore,”

“I didn’t even know”

“Yeah well I don’t really go round telling people when I’m shagging someone” Noah scoffs “ Jesus I don’t think you understand the amount of times I jumped out her window in me boxers, cause her dad was gonna kill me” they both laugh as Leanna digs her head into Noah’s chest

Suddenly they hear the door unlock, Noah grabs Leanna off the sofa, not even bothering to grab any of theyre clothes that were carelessly thrown over the room.

“I thought you said no one was gonna be here tonight”  
Leanna whispers as they run up the stairs 

“I did, now get into my room now” Noah whispers back

Then they heard chas and Charity downstairs 

“Honestly babe I don’t understand why Nicola and Brenda don’t like eachother, they could be the nosiest buds about” Charity said as chas sat on the sofa

“I know love, now get that bottle cracked open and order me a takeaway I’m starving” chas said as she felt the sofa 

Charity walks over to the bra on the floor

“Charity, has something been spilt on this sofa, it’s all wet and sticky” chas says confused for a sec

Charity holds the bra up 

“Something tells me that’s not gonna be juice, babe get up of the sofa now”

Chas looks at the bra in realisation 

“Aueh, aueh” chas makes gagging noises as she hops off the sofa

“Right I get it’s debbies house and all but she doesn’t need to do her business on the sofa where people sit” chas says disgusted 

Charity walks over to the stripy hoody on the ground, she recognises it straight away

“I don’t think this was Debbie” am she says while she holds up the hoodie 

Chas looks at it and laughs

“Well he’s your son anyway”

Charity looks like she will explode with anger 

“NOAH, GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW AND BRING UR PLAY MATE WITH YA ” Charity screams 

Noah and Leanna look at eachother, 

“Right put this on” Noah throws Leanna a t shirt as he throws on a pair of footie shorts

They do the walk of Shame down the stairs 

“Leanna” Charity says shocked as chas is pissing herself laughing 

“Oh god Leanna I don’t think you understand how much he’s wanted to shag you” chas laughs 

“Shut up” Noah says obviously embarrassed 

Leanna starts to laugh a bit 

“Well I can say one thing, Noah knows what he’s doing and I might have to come back for round two some day” she giggles cheekily at while she looks at Noah she can she the smile on his face.

Charity looks at Leanna grabs her clothes and looks at her 

“Take your poncy clothes and get out” Charity shouts a little 

Leanna runs out of the back door, she feels a buzz inside her she hasn’t felt in a long time, it feels fuzzy and warm and she likes it, although her dad would kill her, but it’s not like Charity dingle gonna bother phoning her dad, she’s more interested in grabbing that big bottle of wine.

“Right Noah I’m not annoyed ok, well maybe a little but all I want to know is if you used protection”

“I did, I promise, there’s even proof” Noah smiles a bit as he points to the used condom at Charity’s feet. 

“Oh you dirty wee bastard get that picked up now and put in the bin” Charity says while gagging to herself


End file.
